Picking Up The Pieces
by MissBritishNyxian
Summary: They had their fights, sure, but noone knew it would come down to the four splitting up; Ellie has a new family, Kayla's an outcast, and Hollie and Grace are up for adoption. They didn't know that soon, a whole new adventure would await them... But that's for after they pick up the pieces- Or is their friendship a lost cause? T for violence and language.
1. A New Life

**Heya! Ima cut to the chase; read Land of Darkness and it's predecessors before reading this.**

**NOW LET'S GET TO CHAPTER ONE OF PICKING UP THE PIECES!**

- Ellie's POV -

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" I screeched to the 3 teens surrounding me.

Grace whipped around, her brown hair hitting Kayla's brown, bloodshot eyes.

"Ellie, they need us" She replied softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I knocked her off, wiping a couple of tears away from my crystal blue eyes.

"I DON'T CARE! WHY DON'T YOU FEND FOR YOURSELVES!" I screamed, making Hollie slide down the wall of my house.

"They didn't want me..." She muttered, tears brimming her eyes.

I wasn't paying attention, though.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING STRESS HAS COME FROM THIS?!"

Grace and Kayla were silent.

"I'm done... I'M DONE!" I yelled, opening the front door.

"OUT!"

"But-"

"I... Said... OUT!" My eyes flashed red, and everyone ran outside, crying.

I sighed, going back to the kitchen, where my adoptive mom was making dinner.

"What was that about, sweetheart?" She asked, as my two half-sisters, Molly and Jewel, came down.

Molly was 8, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She liked to wear lots of pink, and always had a violet bow in her hair. And she ADORED stuffed toys.

Jewel was 17, with silky blonde hair, (Inherited from 'mom') blue eyes (Also inherited from 'mom'), and pale skin. She usually wore dark sweaters and jeans, with a pair of headphones she always carried around. She was shy, but was always loud when it was just the family around.

"Yeah, you were saying something to Shadesy, about being 'done'" Molly added, looking at me innocently.

I sighed, Molly always had liked Shadesy- in fact, she even started calling her by the old nickname I gave her!

Jewel always liked Grace; they were both quite silly when people weren't watching, and liked to write.

Hollie? Noone... Noone liked her.

I smiled sadly.

"Let's just say those three won't be visiting us anymore..." I looked down, slowly eating my breakfast; a pancake with chocolate syrup.

Molly and Jewel gasped, and I looked up.

"We had an argument about..."

Jewel and 'Mom' nodded, while Molly just sat there, confused.

Jewel and Mom knew about my beetleworx side, but Molly was a little too young to understand everything.

"Oh well, time for school!" Molly chirped, getting off of her chair to get her things.

Mom and Jewel sighed, getting me my school supplies.

I didn't exactly go to school. Because everyone still knew about what me and the girls (They didn't know about Mickey and Oswald) did, I had a tutor come in and teach me.

"So, what happened?" Jewel asked, painting her nails a dark purple.

"It just got so stressful... I couldn't take it anymore, me and the girls, we aren't friends anymore..." I closed my eyes to stop them filling with tears, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Mom..." I smiled sadly, finishing my breakfast.

- After tutoring and stuffz -

By the time I got up to my room, it was raining outside, so I decided to listen to some music while I wrote. I smiled as one of my favourite songs played through my headphones.

_- I do not own this song -_

_Well I know you're laying back, contemplating your own death..._

_- Ect Ect -_

I sighed as I finished a chapter, and decided to look back at my old stories, but a few particular ones stuck out;

_Worst Week Ever_

_All Over Again_

_Land Of Darkness_

I sighed, walking over to my drenched window and putting my hand on the cold glass.

"I'm sorry, Grace and Shadesy, and I'm sorry, Hollie..."

- 2 Weeks later, Kayla's POV -

My eyes snapped open as I realised the time. Glancing at a stolen watch to confirm my theory, I panicked when it read;

9:30

The markets started in half an hour! I shot up, using another stolen item- a bike- to get to the markets.

- A bike ride later -

"Oi, Oi!" The owner of a veggie stall yelled as I stole one of everything he had. I stuffed the goodies into my bikes' basket, heading over to the bacon van, where they sold bacon (Obviously) Hot dogs, and drinks.

I grabbed ten pieces of bacon, 5 pieces of bread (used for the hot dogs) and 5 bottles of water.

Then, I sped off, back to my makeshift shelter in an alleyway.

I set the food down, eating a little bacon and taking a sip of water.

Why was I doing this?

"Oh, because she abandoned us..." I muttered, thinking aloud.

- Grace's POV -

I sighed, sleeping in an orphanage bedroom, which I shared with Hollie.

"Hollie?" I whispered.

"You awake?"

Hollie turned around.

"Yeah"

I sighed, looking out of the window at the starry sky.

"Why doesn't anyone want us?" I cut to the chase, making Hollie freeze.

"Because we're different" She replied simply.

"But Ellie got-"

"Do NOT talk about my sister!" She hissed, and I turned around to face a wall.

**_Because we're different..._**


	2. Return Of The Snooping Duo

**Hey! You! Yes, you! Are you ready for this chapter? I don't care what your answer was- LET'S DO THIS!**

- Yen Sid's POV (Eeyup.) -

I turned around to face Alice.

"You FAILED?!" I yelled, making her jump back in surprise.

She slowly walked back to me, and nodded, whimpering.

"I never should have sent you..." I muttered, painting something.

I smirked as the small figure grew bigger, until it was nearly the size of me.

"Time for the shadow to rise again..."

- Ellie's POV -

I sat down, tears brimming my eyes as I looked at Worst Week Ever. Those memories... Some of them were painful, yet they were happy; Happy because they reminded me of my friends, and my family.

"ELLIE!" My mom screeched, running in. Her hair was frizzy, and her usually bright eyes were wide with panic.

I whipped around, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah?"

She took deep breaths, and said;

"There's a 'shadow monster' at Molly's school, can you go get her? I've got work to do. If they keep up with these fake monster things, those kids'll be missing lots of school time..." She muttered the last part.

I gasped, eyes widening in horror.

"No... She's back, isn't she?" I logged out, jumping off of my chair.

I looked Mom square in the eyes.

"This isn't some wierd activity... The blot's back"

With those words, I sped outside of the house, getting to Molly's school as fast as I could.

- Some flying later -

"DON'T GO NEAR THAT!" A teacher yelled as I ran up to the inky creature.

The blot was back, and stronger than ever.

**_Transform..._** I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I spun around, my eyes glowing red and thinner surrounding me as I transformed into a beetleworx.

"IT'S THE GIRL WHO SAVED US!" One of the girls yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Molly, who was grinning widely.

"I knew it!" She whispered to herself.

I ignored her, flying up into the air and using a blade to cut the blots' arm. Instead of it falling off, though, a grey liquid oozed down it's right side

It growled, and used one of it's claws to knock me out of the sky. Now, let me just say that that blot was HUGE! I was dropping from a great height, and couldn't fly, but I wasn't about to give up.

I grit my teeth as I tried to flap my wings, but it kept failing. Then I gave up, until I realised I wasn't even falling anymore- Was I dead? Was everything slowing down? Was-

"Open your eyes, you're not dead" A familiar voice spoke my thoughts.

"Oswald?" I asked noone-in-particular, opening my eyes.

What I saw made me smile.

Oswald and Mickey were flying, somehow holding me up, and slowly floated down.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, hugging the toons.

"Can't... Breath..." Mickey coughed, trying to break free.

I laughed nervously, letting go of the duo.

"OHMYGOD!"

Kids started surrounding us, and I nodded to Mickey and Oswald, who nodded back.

I flew up, taking Molly and putting her on my back.

"You ready?" I looked to Mickey and Oswald, who nodded and flew up.

"YES!" Molly yelled.

Within seconds, we were flying back home, avoiding any eye contact with people.


	3. It Was A Mistake

**Eeyup**

- When our heroes got to the house -

''You guys have some explaining to do!'' Molly exclaimed, grinning widely.

I sighed, rolling my eyes slightly. This was going to be hard; explaining that I was secretly a robot, and I was basically best buds with toons.

''I'm a robot, my best buds are toons and other supernatural people, and I have saved the world multiple times'' I shrugged casually, as if I constantly talked about it.

Molly sat on my bed, deep in thought. Suddenly, she jumped off, and squealed.

''This is awesome! Can I hang out with Mickey and Oswald?'' She asked excitedly.

I pretended to toss the idea around, adding 'hmmms' for emphasize.

''Okay...''I noticed Mickey and Oswald's faces.

''Don't worry, she doesn't bite!'' I called as the two were dragged away, and my bedroom door closed.

I could feel myself turning back to normal as I sat on my computer chair. I clicked on word, and got up a set of song lyrics. Pressing record on my computer and grabbing my microphone, I started to sing.

-ZE SONG -

Ellie_**: The shadows in my soul...**_

_**Oh I thought I could control,**_

_**The shadows in my soul...**_

_**But you guys, you knew it hurt,**_

_**When I've gotta be inert.**_

_**Something that just wasn't meant to be,**_

_**Was happening to me, why me?**_

_**Now I'm forced to face the awful truth;**_

_**That I'm meant to be with you...**_

As I turned my computer off, I sighed sadly.

Arguing with the girls was a mistake...


	4. A Shocking Surprise

**Hewwo, the feels train has arrived! With some delays, as my laptop broke =( **

**TO DA STORAY!**

-Ellie's POV, 5 mins later-

I lay on my bed, tears silently flowing down my face, with the occasional cough or sniffle. As I was crying, I heard a high-pitched squeal come from Molly's room. Despite knowing my face was red and puffy, I walked in, and the sight made me burst out in laughter.

There, on a way-too-large chair, sat a far from amused pair of toons; Mickey and Oswald. They were dressed in frilly dresses, high heels, and tiaras. I wanted to laugh more, but the current one was forced.

"Oh my god, Molly!" I muttered, smirking all the while. Molly looked up at me with innocent eyes, as if to say 'I did nothiiiing...' I rolled my eyes slightly, picking up the toons in an attempt to get the outfits off.

"I hate this..." Oswald grunted, as I took of the high heels. Mickey was in the same state, except he wasn't as angry- and by that, I mean he was about 1 milisecond away from dying of embarrassment. I grumbled something inaudible, before dragging Mickey and Oswald back to my room and slamming the door. I sprawled out on my bed, and began sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Oswald asked, him and Mickey reaching me.

"The others are GONE!" I screamed, my eyes flashing black for a split second.

"It's my fault..." I murmured, crying again. Mickey and Oswald looked at eachother, before handing me a tissue. I grabbed it, dabbing at my eyes gently. I had taken on a new appearence, as I didn't want to be the girl I was... All those months ago...

_ I just turned around, preparing to face my- our enemy._

_"I'lL tEaCh YoU a LeSsOn YoU'lL nEvEr FoRgEt"_

_-0-_

_"I'm going to look for her!" I yelled as me and Grace flew up._

_Kayla's smile fell as she realised what could happen to Hollie, and she turned to Mickey and Oswald to discuss a plan._

_-0-_

_"Face it, she wasn't! Doc would probably make a much better ruler than me…." Oswald mumbled, sighing sadly._

_"Oswald, you weren't chosen to rule because you were forgotten first, you were chosen because Walt loved you, and he wanted to show that. You were Walt's first star, that's why you ruled-" I then gasped, a look of realization in mine and Grace's eyes._

I shook my head sadly, focusing on my new appearence. I now wore greyish-blueish contact lenses, with slightly more tanned skin than I used to have, dark blue fingernails, and probably the most dramatic change; My blonde hair had been dyed a midnight blue, with black tips. I ran a finger through my hair, curling it slightly. I wished I could have just apologized, told them why, and how I got so angry, the stress was too much-

"Where are the others?" Oswald snapped me out of my thoughts, making me jump. I let out another sob, burying my head into my pillow.

"I'm. So. Stupid!" I growled, making Mickey and Oswald tilt their heads in confusion. Mentally giving myself the middle-finger, I lifted my head, brushing the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"We had a fight, about being heroes, I'm such an idiot-" Mickey put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"You don't have to go on..." He smiled sadly, Oswald doing the same.

Suddenly, footsteps came from outiside.

"Shit." I cursed, grabbing the now protesting toons and stuffing them under my bed, just as my Mom came in.

"Oh... Hey mom!" I beamed, shuffling away from the bed nervously. I just had to prey she wasn't cleaning. Mom looked happy, and... Proud? Why would she be proud? I rose an eyebrow suspiciously, as if to ask what she was talking about.

"Sweetie," She started, excitement easily noticeable in her voice.

"What is it, Mom?" I replied, leaning against a wall casually.

"You're going to school!"

I fell over.


	5. Schoolie-Woolie!

**Wow, I'm over that little episode back there. I might delete the message, just to make sure there is no more confusion. Anyone with a Minecraft account; PLEASE go onto the server I was on and tell them that I fixed whatever I did; Just look up EDawg878 in the interweb, and you should find the IP.**

**TO DA STORAY!**

- Ellie -

"W-what?" I stuttered, attempting to pick myself up. School? _School?!_ The last time I went to school was when...

_"Pfft, I don't care about YOU, turn into your robot thing now..." Amelia yawned._

_By now, everyone was crowding around us, chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"_

_It seemed that I had forgotten how many people were watching, because I turned into a beetleworx, eyes glowing red._

_"Fine, HeRe YoU gO!" I yelled in my awesome sauce voice._

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't stop what was happening.

"You begin today!" Mom announced, making me fall over again.

"But it's..." I checked my clock.

_6 AM? _Was I knocked out? I pushed the questions to the back of my head, only to ask myself millions more; _What was the school's name? Why was Mom sending me? What would I be doing? Would I meet friends?_

As if she read my mind, mom replied;

"I put you in a special highschool so you can make friends, which I hope you'll do. You are able to pick any and as many classes as you want, and the schools name is Midnight's Dawn"

"That's a cool name..." I murmured, smiling slightly. Then I realised, I had no uniform!

- The next day -

"Hmmm..." I went through my rack of clothes, considering what would fit with my new look. Mom had told me that because I was so shocked, I could skip school yesterday, and that the school allowed any clothes. I gasped, finding the perfect outfit; a dark blue T-shirt with the Epic Mickey logo on it, a black jacket, and denim shorts with gray leggings underneath. Now, I bet you're wondering 'hey, Ellie, why are you wearing something really different?' Well, I wanted a fresh new start. One that didn't involve nearly losing my sister...

- Time skip, at school -

I listened to music through my dark blue and black headphones, singing along slightly.

-I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!-

_Discord! I'm howlin' at the moon,_

_An' sleepin' in the middle,_

_Of a summer after-_

"BWAH!"

I shrieked as I bumped into a girl. Thinking I'd get yelled at, I shot up, and blabbered out apologies.

"SorryIwasn'tlooking!Areyouok?Ididn'tmeanit,honest!I'mso-" I stopped, gulping when I saw a friendly, familiar, black-haired, brown-eyed girl staring down at me.


	6. Familiar Faces

**Time for some reunions! =3**

- Kayla -

_Oh, great. _I thought, looking down at the rather surprised student. I have to say, she looked familiar, the voice as she blabbered out apologies, and the surprised glance I thought I had seen one too many times. I returned back to the real world, jumping back as she sprang up.

"Woah! Calm down!" I exclaimed, laughing awkwardly. The girl looked at me, a pure look of disbelief plastered across her face, as if she had seen me somewhere... No. I shrugged the thought off, and helped the girl up.

"Erm..." I cleared my throat.

"I'm Kayla, what's your name?"

The girl's eyes widened.

-Ellie-

I gulped, eyes widening as Kayla asked for my name- it was my friend, the one who I had a fight with, the one who I thought would be depressed... Was she happy I was gone? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, focusing on thinking of a name.

_Work! Stupid brain! _I thought, rocking on my heels. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my mind, as I thought of the perfect name;

"My name's Nyx" I answered simply.

Kayla smiled, yet after being friends with her for a long time, I could tell she was suspicious. I grinned back, scratching the back of my head anxiously. Eventually, Kayla's smile was real, and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Nyx" She said, beaming. Her smile dropped when she saw two figures walking towards us. One had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing lots of pink, and another had brown hair and eyes, wearing dark and light purples. Kayla didn't notice, but I was sweating.

Why, you ask?

Because those two people were my sister and Grace.


	7. Know My Name

**Yes, there's going to be a large time skip in this chapter, DO NOT KILL MEH!**

- Hollie, five mins after chapter 6 -

"So, you robbed money to come here?!" I asked angrily, glaring at Kayla. She looked down, sniffling slightly, while Grace was glancing worriedly at her.

"Yeah..." She whimpered, wiping a few tears forming in her eyes away. I could see her friend; Nyx, was standing there, utterly surprised. I didn't understand why, but I didn't need to dwell on those thoughts.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Nyx and Kayla shrunk back, Nyx silently sobbing. After me yelling a few more insults, Grace stepped in. She placed a hand on my shoulder, which I lamely attempted to shrug off. Instead, Grace gripped my shoulders so I was facing her.

"Hollie, is this what Ellie would have want-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, SHE CHOSE ANOTHER STUPID FAMILY OVER US! HOW CAN I EVEN TRUST THAT PIECE OF SHIT?!"

Nyx ran off at some point, crying.

- Ellie/Nyx (IDK) -

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, SHE CHOSE ANOTHER STUPID FAMILY OVER US! HOW CAN I EVEN TRUST THAT PIECE OF SHIT?!"_

The words echoed in my mind as I ran into the girls' bathroom, and slid down the wall. I sobbed, burying my head in my hands. Hollie hated me, didn't she? She thought I chose something else over her, it was like...

_I lay there on the ground, shivering and weak as Hollie approached me._

_"You deserve this" She snarled, turning into a lion and biting down on my metallic skin._

_I just ignored it, closed my eyes, and ran. Faster than I could, faster than I ever would, there was one place I needed to go;_

_Home..._

That just made me cry more; I was losing my sister again, and this was meant to be a fresh start! I suddenly yelped, feeling something scratch against my back. When I looked down, my eyes- that were now a voidish black- widened, as I saw a blade form. I blinked twice, making my eyes turn back to normal and my blades disappear, regardless, I knew what was happening...

_Sobbing. That was all I did, the only sound I heard, nothing else._

_"I-I'm s-sorry" I choked, my eye twitching._

_"Ellie, you have to stop!" Kayla was trying to reason with me like the others, but I just ignored it._

_"S-so sorry..."_

_Nothing could stop it- my eyes were twitching and red, they had gone from their robotic green to a dull lime colour, and I just didn't care; not for myself, the world-_

_**Anything.**_

I was turning into a monster again, but this time, I wasn't going insane. I knew exactly what was happening, it was my anger towards Hollie; My own sister...

"Nyx?" I snapped up, only to see Kayla standing in the doorway. I shakily got up, smiling weakly.

"Oh, h-hey Kayla!" I tried my best to be brave, but this time around it wouldn't work. She smiled back, a victorious smirk coming on. Still smiling, she held out a poster, and the contents shocked me;

_**TALENT SHOW!**_ _Talent show; (random date IDK)_ _Anyone from any year can join! Many acts welcome!_

A smile tugged at my lips, as I thought of a plan; one that would tell the others where they had went wrong, and where we'd all be happy.

- ZE BIG TIME SKIP! 2 WEEKS LATER! DON'T KILL MEH! -

This was it, the time I'd make them see the truth, the time they'd realise what was wrong. It was the talent show, and Kayla was fixing a dark blue shooting star clip in my hair.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" She asked, looking at my new hair was up in a delicate bun, I was wearing a dark blue and black T-Shirt with a shooting star on it (Similar to my clip), a long, black skirt, with some translucent layers, and a pair of Black and blue heels, with black bows at the front.

_If only you knew how important this is to me, Shadesy._

I smiled inwardly as I thought of the nickname I had given here, but I couldn't use it yet- maybe a few minutes from now, but not that...

I was snapped back too reality as my name was called.

"Introducing, Nyx!" The announcer cried, resulting in small rounds of applause. Incase you didn't know, I hadn't made many friends, while Grace and Hollie had. I walked on stage, taking a deep breath. I spoke loud and clear, though in the inside, I was crying; incase this didn't work.

"This is a song for my sister, who is here today, though she may not know it, and two of my best friends; however far apart we may be, or no matter how angry we are at eachother, we'll always be there for eachother" There were a few mutters and sobs from the crowd as I started to sing.

- Know My Name- Original song by me -

**_I was once a normal girl,_**

**_One with a great life, thought I had the world,_**

**_Then I appeared,_**

**_in a world that I thought I was nowhere near,_**

**_== Chorus ==_**

**_I still look back on those days,_**

**_We were so amazed;_**

**_We had adventures, fun, and tears,_**

**_I just wish that could've lasted for years,_**

**_Though I know you're here again,_**

**_you still don't know my name..._**

**_== Verse Two ==_**

**_I was someone different; I didn't know who I was meant to be,_**

**_A person on earth, or a seperate reality?_**

**_Transformed by the coding in a game,_**

**_you put up with it,_**

**_but now, you don't even know,_**

**_my name (Don't know my name, no you don't, nooo!)_**

**_== Chorus ==_**

**_I still look back on those days,_**

**_We were so amazed;_**

**_We had adventures, fun, and tears,_**

**_I just wish that could've lasted for years,_**

**_Though I know you're here again,_**

**_you still don't know my name..._**

**_== Verse 3 ==_**

**_(OOOOH!)_**

**_You still never knew my name,_**

**_even though it was just a game!_**

**_Yet we had so much fun,_**

**_now our friendship's done,_**

**_I just wish we were back together;_**

**_Together, forever, together, for ever (Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr!)_**

**_I wish you knew my name,_**

**_But I keep it secret because of a sick, twisted game!_**

**_Yet you never recognised my voice,_**

**_Not that you had a choice..._**

**_== Chorus ==_**

**_I still look back on those days,_**

**_We were so amazed;_**

**_We had adventures, fun, and tears,_**

**_I just wish that could've lasted for years,_**

**_Though I know you're here again,_**

**_you still don't know my name..._**

**_(No you don't, no you don't, you don't know my name, oooh)_**

**_== Verse 4 ==_**

**_After this year, _**

**_through the pain and the tears,_**

**_First, the Worst Week Ever,_**

**_then, it happened All Over Again,_**

**_After, there was a Land Of Darkness;_**

**_Now, we're just Picking up the Pieces._**

**_Yet I know another adventure awaits,_**

**_where I know we'll almost meet our fates,_**

**_Yet, after all our fame,_**

**_You still,_**

**_Don't remember,_**

**_My naaaaaame..._**

As I neared the end of the song, I slowly transformed into a beetleworx, making everyone gasp in shock.

**Did ya see it? Did ya see it? I PUT DA TITLES OF THE STORIES IN THE SONG! I'M SUCH A GENIUS! I'M SO SMART! YOU CAN'T BEAT-**

***Please stand by* (Insert elevator music here)**


End file.
